After the Party
by Soundless14Xion
Summary: Sora and Riku haven't seen each other in a while. What will happen after they reunite at a party?


I haven't seen or talk to Riku in a long time… it's been almost a year since we've even seen each other. We used to be such good friends. We would hang out at each other's house, play video games, and talk about everything. But, Riku started to drift away. I don't know why… or what I did. Then, one day, he just stopped talking to me. Every time we went to the same party… we would completely ignore each other. I miss him, a lot.

_**~~~~~~~~~~ flash back**_

_**At Kairi's Sweet 16.**_

_**Sora was dancing to the beat of the music. He could see Riku talking to some girls. He didn't know why but he felt jealous. Even though, he too, was dancing with a girl. Soon the song ended.**_

_**He went to go to talk to Riku. Riku knew Sora was approaching him. They both stared into each other's eyes. When he had a chance, Riku detached his sight from Sora and walked away. **_

_**Sora stopped in his tracks. He felt as if his heart would break into pieces.**_

_**~~~~~~ end of flash back**_

I was getting out of the shower, I taking a shower because I was getting ready for my aunts surprise party. It was already 3:32. The party was at 4. "SORA HURRY UP!" I heard Roxas call from downstairs. I quickly got dressed. And went down stairs.

We all piled onto the car and went. We pulled up. I was kind of expecting to see Riku… but, of course, he wasn't there. I turned to look at Roxas. I knew who he was looking for. I saw a particular red haired man wave his hands. I saw Roxas grin. I chuckled at this. "WHAT?" He snapped. "Nothing", I smirked, turning to look out the window. The car stopped and as soon as it did, Roxas sprang out and went directly into Axel's arms. I slowly hopped out.

I wasn't enjoying the party, much. All I was really doing was just standing out in the grass. I was just randomly walking around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel and Roxas making out. But, when I turned to look the other way I saw Namine (all dressed in dark clothes) staring at me. I was wondering why.

_**Xxx Namine**_

All I was doing was sitting there being bored. My mom made me come. For as how boring the party was, I was actually enjoying this. Then I saw Sora (my cousin) come. He looked like an empty shell. I don't know why but he looked sad. My mom soon told me we had to pick up Riku (my other cousin)… oh to joy. So we hopped on the car and went to go get him.

When we went to go pick him up he was talking on his cell. I thought he was faking it. I didn't really like him. Sometimes we got a long. Others we either didn't or just completely ignored him. I was kind of hoping I would see Kairi there. But I knew she was up north hunting…

_**Xxx Roxas**_

Me and Axel went to the back of the house and started making out. I haven't seen him in a week. That was because he had to go with his parents and visit his grandparents. I was so happy to see him. He kept touching me and naughty places. I moaned each time.

_**Xxx Sora**_

I saw Namine leave. I wondered why. She didn't say goodbye to anyone and her mother said they were going for an errand. I wondered what it was. I don't think she likes me a lot. She never shook my hand when I arrived.

After 30 min. I saw Namine's car pull up. I thought I saw Riku. But decided I was only imaging things. Then I saw Riku jump out of the car. I felt overjoyed, I felt my heart start to beat faster. I haven't seen him in a long time. I felt myself starting to blush when I was him approaching me. I didn't know what to do or say. I thought he hated me. "Hey" was all Riku said, smiling a lovely smile. "Hey…" I said shyly, trying to smile. He left to go sit next to his mom and Namine. I felt sad. I saw Namine look at me again. And again, I wondered why.

He kept coming back to me and for only a couple seconds. Pretending to talk on his cell. He was really saying sorry for not talking to me at all. I felt overjoyed hearing this. But whenever he left to go sit next to his mom I felt sad. And Namine was always looking at me. I think she already knew what was happening.

_**Xxx Namine**_

It was weird I kept seeing how Sora was reacting every time Riku came close to him. Sora would smile. Like as if the love of his life was right next to him. Then when Riku would come and sit next to us, Sora would be sad. Like an empty shell. This was starting to become very interesting to me.

Every now and again I would day dream of Kairi. And what she was doing. I felt myself blush as I was remembering her.

Soon my mom said we had to go. I was happy we were leaving. The party started to get boring. So we walked to the car and began to drive. When Sora stopped us and asked for a ride. For him and Riku. I climbed in the back. So did Sora. Riku in the front. Riku and my mom mostly talked about how he should not try to worry his mom. While me and Sora were quiet.

_**Xxx Sora**_

Riku had asked me if I wanted to go to his place. Of course I said yes! Why wouldn't I! So I stopped Namine's mom to give us a ride. Me and her stayed quiet, While Riku and Namine's mom talked. What she was actually saying helped me. They were talking about how Riku shouldn't worry his mom so much, how he should at least call her to tell her how she is. I understood. Soon we got off and I followed Riku. Riku told me to wait in his room, I did. I waited on his desktop chair. After what felt like 10 hours he came in and locked the room. I felt my heart pounding faster. "So what we gonna do?" I asked shyly. He hovered over me. I felt myself starting to blush a deep red. I looked right into his eyes. His eyes looked so beautiful… wait what am I saying!

"The reason I haven't talked to you in awhile, Sora", he said sweetly grabbing my hand, "is because I fell in love with you", he kissed the back of my hand then he softly kissed my lips. I was surprised. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Or what we were just doing. I felt myself blushing more and more. He pulled away, turning around. "I'm sorry. You probably hate me now", Riku sounded sad.

I was paralyzed for about a minute, when I got up. I practically through myself at him. "I DON'T HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU, TOO", I could not believe what I was saying. But, something told me, that that was the truth on how I felt about him. When he kissed me, I didn't ever want to end. So I was devastated when he pulled away.

Riku turned around and took my face in his hands. "Really?" he had a said expression on his face. I nodded and I placed my hand over his hands. He slowly came closer to my face. Our lips touching softly. I put my hands around his neck. I felt his tongue licking my lips. I moaned opening my mouth. I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

I liked it so much. I felt like wanted more. He slowly was pushing me, still kissing me. He pinned me on the bed and stuck his hand up my shirt. I felt myself blush again. He went up more, playing with my nipples. I moaned. Then he took my shirt off. I blushed even more. "Do you want to?" I heard come out of his lips. I nodded, not being able to find my voice. He smiled. He kissed me and started to kiss my neck. I started to moan. He took off his shirt. I looked at it in amazement.

He unzipped my pants, I felt his warm hand reach for my dick. I moaned even more. "I love you, so much" He whispered in my ear. "I love you, so much, too" I replied looking in his eyes. He kissed me again, but more passionately.

I didn't want this to end. He pulled away and kissed my neck. I moaned again. He started to lick my chest, slowly and then going lower and lower. He took off my pants and underwear and licked my dick. I felt like I was about to burst. He squeezed my dick. Cum came out of my dick. He licked the cum. And more came out. I was moaning a lot by now.

I never wanted this to end. I sat up to kiss Riku and stuffed my hand down his pants. Reaching for his dick.

_**My Comments:**_

_**I don't know whether to continue this ... you tell me!**_

_**I know I think wrongly! Read and you'll understand.**_

_**Okay I got this idea from my cousins.**_

_**I'll explain. Two of my cousins used to be really close to each other. But, after some time they just drifted apart. I didn't know why. Then at this one party 'Sora' (not really his name but I don't have his permission to use his name... none of them even know about this xD) came and he did look sad… I had to go pick up 'Riku' and every time 'Riku' came close to 'Sora', 'Sora' would be happy and every time 'Riku' left, 'Sora' would go back to the empty shell. And we left with 'Sora' stopping us for a ride. **_

_**I think so wrongly but I had to do this!**_


End file.
